


"Daddy Goes To Oz Con"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben take you and your little girl with him to Australia and along to Oz con with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Daddy Goes To Oz Con"

what about if it was while he was in australia, like waiting for him to be done for comic con? We flew with him so we could visit some things in australia while we are there because its a place he doesnt go often? just getting to see Ben so excited to show up for his fans and of course all the fluffly love for his wife and little girl.  
For audioxphile   
_________________________________

"Morning lovely." Ben wrapped his arm around your waist in bed. 

"Mmm...morning babe." Rolling to your other side to face him and kiss him tenderly. 

"Did Kira fuss last night?" He asked about your six month old daughter that was sleeping in a crib that the hotel had set up for you both. 

"No, she slept through the night. I think she was worn out from traveling yesterday." You chuckled lightly.   
Ben was in Sydney for Oz Con and you and little Kira came along to sightsee since Ben doesn't get to Australia often. The week between the convention in Adelaide and the convention today in Sydney had been spent sightseeing around. Ben had surfed and went skydiving, you both had visited wineries and the normal touristy attractions and some off the beaten path spots too. The last two days the three of you traveled from Brisbane to Sydney, stopping to take in some sights along the way like Emerald Beach and four wheeling to Little Gibber Beach. The three of you were staying at Sydney Harbour Marriott while in town, the views from the suite included the opera house and a view of the harbor. 

"What time do you have to be there?" You asked Ben. 

"We have to leave in an hour so I can be there and get straight before appearing for photos and then the Q&A. They said they have an area where you and Kira can stay and be comfortable." Ben got out of bed and headed over to kiss Kira lightly on the head before going to the bathroom. 

"I'll bring the Pak&Play for her to take naps in. I also have toys in the diaper bag." You say as Ben stops back to look at you from the bathroom door. 

"Okay." He smiles and then shuts the door and gets in the shower. Kira starts to fuss a little so you get out of bed and walk over to her crib. 

"Good morning my sweet girl. Did you sleep well last night?" Kira babbles as you pick her up. "Yeah. You did didn't you, you slept all night. Let's get you changed and ready to go with daddy." Speaking softly as you headed to the living area and spreading her changing mat out and changing her diaper. 

"Okay. We're all done here Kira bear. Now let's see what you're going to wear today." You picked her back up gently and bounced her slightly as you walked back towards the bedroom to get some clothes out for her. 

Ben was out of the shower now and dressing when you and Kira came back in. "Good morning princess." Ben walked over before putting his shirt on and kissed Kira's forehead. He slipped his white tee shirt on before pulling his grey long sleeve snap up shirt on over it. 

"Could you get her dressed while I hop in the shower?" You asked.

"Sure can. Daddy can handle that, can't he." Ben smiled at Kira and took her from your arms. 

"Let's see what you've got here..." Ben searched through Kira's little suitcase and found a pair of dark jeggins and a teal "Daddy's Little Princess" onesie. 

"It might be cold in there...we better take a cardigan for you too." Ben pulled out a white button up cardigan and laid it by the diaper bag to take along. "Okay Ms. Kira let's get you dressed." Ben laid her on the bed and slipped her onesie on then the jean leggings on over top of that. Kira giggled as Ben tickled her tiny bare feet, she kicked playfully and babbled happily. You stepped back out to the room to see this cute scene play out in front of you. Kira was Benedict's world, she and you were everything to him. You chuckled at their laughter and chuckled louder as Ben leaned over Kira and blew a raspberry on her stomach making her giggle harder. 

"I could watch you two all day." You smiled as you pulled out the planed outfit you had for today and slipped into it. 

"I wish I could watch you two all day." He grinned and looked up to you. "I don't want to disappoint my fans though so I will have to keep a check on you both by text and on my short breaks." 

"Here, put these on her for me so we can get some breakfast before we leave." You handed Ben a pair of white eyelet espadrille crib shoes. 

After you finished getting ready the three of you headed out to breakfast at the hotels Macquarie Lounge. 

"Here's a bottle for you Ms. Kira." You held her in your arms and gave her the bottle while you ate some fruits and drank your coffee. 

"Let me have her, you're going to have her all day so it's daddy time now." Ben fake whined and then took the bottle and Kira in his arms as he ate. 

About thirty minutes later you all arrived at a back door to the Science Theater where Ben would be greeting fans this weekend. 

"Morning Mr. Cumberbatch, Mrs. Cumberbatch." A gentle man held the door open for you all and showed you to an area behind stage where you and Kira could hangout while waiting for Benedict. 

Ben talked to his publicist about the day ahead and you and Kira got all settled. Kira played in her Pak&Play while you took a look around the room. 

"Okay...I've got to go now. I love you and I'll be back to check on you both as soon as I can." Ben pulled you to him as he wrapped his hands around your waist. 

"We'll be fine. Have fun babe, love you." You kissed him tenderly before letting him go say goodbye to Kira. 

"Okay Kira." Ben picked her up from the playpen and she fussed to get back to her toys. "Alright alright, can't daddy say goodbye first? Or is the toys just too important." Ben laughed and tried to get her to look at him. "Boop boop..." Ben bounced her in his arms and made funny noises but she wasn't having any of it, she wanted to get back to playing. "Well then...daddy loves you princess, I'll be back later. Maybe by then you'll want to see me." Ben kissed her head and placed her back in the playpen shaking his head but laughed still 

"Have fun, see you in a bit." You waved him off and he blew a kiss back to you before leaving. Every few hours Ben came to check on you all and when it came time for his Q&A the stage crew set up a feed to play in the room so you could watch along. 

Ben danced as he came out on stage before he started the session. 

You held Kira in your arms and she watched Ben on the screen and waved her arm up and down while babbling.   
"Yeah, you see daddy being goofy?" You said playfully while bouncing her on your knee. 

Ben began to talk and soon Kira fell asleep against your chest, you listened to the rest of the session and then waited for Ben to come back into the room. 

"Hey...oh." Ben shushed after he saw Kira was sleeping. 

"You did great babe, Kira danced when you came on the screen." 

"Did she? That's my girl." He pick her up gently and rocked her in his arms. 

"She is all you Ben, from the auburn curls on her head to her tiny toes. She's just as goofy as her daddy." Smiling you stood up beside him and stood on your tippy toes to place a small peck on his cheek. Ben smiled and looked to his arms at the peaceful Kira.


End file.
